


Beginnings

by twtd



Series: A Magic All Its Own [8]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, after a long long life, writing this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: It’s time for Hecate to pass on her crown.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I completely understand if this isn’t something you guys want to read but @sugarpollux requested “how about when Hecate abdicates to give Mildred the reign?” and this is the only way I see this happening.
> 
> Fair warning, this is the saddest fic I’ve ever written.

Mildred slowly opened the door to Hecate’s bedroom. She didn’t want to disturb the queen if she was asleep, but Hecate has asked to see her for what was possibly the last time, so Millie had rushed over from Kensington. Any delay might make her too late. Hecate was propped up in bed, and despite how weak she looked, her eyes were open. Machines beeped rhythmically next to her and a nasal cannula hooked behind her ears and stretched across her face. She had pneumonia and no one expected her to recover. 

Hecate shifted her hand on the bed to reach for Mildred. 

“I’m here,” Mildred said as she walked into the room. She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed next to Hecate. It was Pippa’s side. It would always be Pippa’s side. Mildred took a deep breath to try to banish those memories. She needed to be here, with Hecate, now and not in the past. She placed her hand over the queen’s and squeezed it possibly more tightly than she should have. If she did, Hecate gave no outward sign of it. 

“You’re a good girl, Mildred Hubble,” Hecate breathed out. She had to catch her breath afterwards. 

“I’m hardly a girl anymore.” Mildred chuckled wetly. She swallowed against the lump in her throat. 

“No, I suppose not.” Hecate moved her head just enough to be able to meet Mildred’s eyes. “You will be a good queen,” she pronounced, a bit of her old imperiousness returning, but she immediately deflated as cough wracked her too thin body. 

Mildred wanted to deny that she would ever be queen at all but they both knew it would be a lie and the queen didn’t suffer liars. “I’ve had an excellent role model,” she said instead. 

Hecate nodded and made a motion toward a cup of water she had sitting on her night table. Mildred reached for it and held it up for Hecate to take a sip from the straw. 

After she was done drinking, Hecate’s gaze seemed to turn inward. “I’m ready,” she rasped sounding even weaker than before. Mildred had to lean close to hear her. 

“Ready for what?” she asked. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer. 

“To see Pippa again.” 

Mildred didn’t even try to be discreet as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“I know, Aunt Hecate. I know.” She brushed some of the now white hair back from Hecate’s face. It was just as long as it always had been and it floated around Hecate’s head now. 

“Oh, Millie,” Hecate said. She somehow gathered enough strength to cup Mildred’s face with a cold hand. “I’m going to be so proud of you.” 

Mildred covered Hecate’s hand with her own and smiled down at the queen. Hecate met Mildred’s eyes one last time before she closed her own, a small smile on her lips. “I’m tired,” she said. 

“Go to sleep, Aunt Hecate. I’ll be here when you wake up again.” They both knew Hecate wouldn’t be waking up. Hecate fell asleep. 

Mildred didn’t know how long she sat by Hecate’s sleeping form before the beeps lulled her to sleep too, but their sudden absence woke her instantly. She didn’t need the machines to know that Hecate was gone. Mildred leaned over and placed a kiss on Hecate’s forehead. A tear dropped from her eyes onto Hecate’s skin before Mildred could wipe it away. She sniffed and used a handkerchief to dry her eyes before she stood. She found her shoes again and left Hecate’s sanctuary. 

“She’s gone,” Mildred said with a thick voice as she closed the door to the room behind her. She reached out for her husband’s hand and he caught it before he pulled her into his arms. Mildred didn’t try to stop her tears. It could have been minutes or hours but eventually the tears dried. She stepped out of her husband’s arms. 

“Your Majesty,” one of the doctors in the hall addressed her and for a moment Mildred looked around to see if by some miracle Hecate was standing behind her. She wasn’t. The man was talking to her. “May we see to the queen?” He asked. 

“Of course,” Mildred nodded her head. She reached for her husband’s hand. There was so much that had to be done, so many plans to makes now. Her breath caught in her throat. First she would mourn. They would all mourn.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that’s the only time Hecate has ever called her Millie. Yes, I’m crying as much as you’re crying. I promise I’m going to write 5,000 words of fluff to make up for that. 
> 
> Comments would be great because damn that was hard to write. 
> 
> I’m on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
